


The Things We Savour

by CeaselessCow2011



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaselessCow2011/pseuds/CeaselessCow2011
Summary: It's Jon's birthday, but Jon's too stuck in nostalgia to care. Luckily, Martin's there to be his anchor.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Things We Savour

Another year. Another birthday. What a thing to celebrate. Jon didn’t care. He’d stop caring about his birthday so much to the point where he’d always forgotten all about it until someone inevitably brought it up. That’s how it’s always been, ever since he was around seven years old. But ever since working at the archives, his coworkers, especially Tim, had tried to figure out when Jon’s birthday was. 

“Is it in… August? You seem like an August kind of guy to me. Maybe, let’s say… August tenth?” Tim asked once as he came to deliver some papers to Jon. Jon shook his head.

“No. You’re never going to guess it, and I’m not giving you any hints, so don’t even try to get anything out of me.”

Tim had a cocky grin on his face the whole time Jon spoke. “Aw, c’mon, I’ve got three hundred sixty four guesses left, I’m bound to get it right sometime.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “You’ll forget, I’m sure.”

“I forget lots of stuff, but trust me, I will remember.” He said, chuckling as he started off to do more work. “See ya later, Sims!”

Jon had been right, Tim _had_ forgotten… Or so he thought. In his first year as Head Archivist, he walked in bright and early on November seventeenth to find that Sasha, Martin and Tim had set up a surprise birthday party for him. Tim had even remarked about how he, true to his word, hadn’t forgotten about finding out Jonathan Sims’ birthday.

But that time was long gone now. The only tangible thing he had to help him remember was the tape recorder. Martin had recorded the party, and even though Jon had scowled at that before, he was now grateful for this. A physical memory of a life he used to live, before everything collapsed in on him.

Martin had woken up early this morning. It would’ve made Jon suspicious if it wasn’t for Martin casually saying he’d just needed a morning stroll. But instead, Jon just lay back in bed, thinking. His fingers mindlessly traced the outlines of the plethora of scars he had accumulated over the past couple of years. He thought about all that happened to him. It had all been so much that he had repressed some of it. 

He wondered how Martin felt. This was a big change. They’d been in the safehouse for almost a week now, and before this, Martin was in the Lonely. Jon wondered if Martin was okay. He wondered how he had adjusted. On the outside, he seemed like he’d adjusted just fine, but Jon knew that probably wasn’t the actual case.

Martin wasn’t on his morning stroll. Jon didn’t know that. He didn’t need to know that. Instead, Martin was in the kitchen, making food. With every chop, every stir, every addition of an ingredient, Martin was thinking about Jon. Jon was in bed. He was, well, he was safe. That was what mattered most in Martin’s eyes. Jon was safe and he had Martin. Martin had Jon, and he wasn’t about to take something like that for granted. Jon had saved him. Martin wasn’t about to let his gratefulness go unnoticed. So he cooked. 

It’s what he’s always done for people. Making tea, making food, getting drinks and food for others, even if he didn’t make it, always made tension decrease. He used it to make sure people were happy, and somewhat so that they’d be happy with him. But with Jon, it was different. He wanted to care for Jon not to just make him happy with him or anything of the sort. He did it because he loved Jon. Because Jon was important and special to him. He poured his heart and soul into everything he ever made for Jon, even way back when he was recovering after the Prentiss attack. He never really did it for anyone else besides his mum, and, well… He’d stopped doing that quite a while ago, and he regretted pouring in so much love for her. It only made the hurt linger for longer than he would’ve liked.

But he was here. Now. With Jon. Safe and sound, away from all that hurt him before.

He finished making a big breakfast and set everything down on a tray. He slowly and steadily went to the bedroom, where Jon sat on the bed, completely zoned out and tracing his scars mindlessly. Martin came to Jon’s side and smiled. “Jon?” He said, startling the Archivist in question.

“Yes-” Jon looked to Martin and saw the food. “What’s this?”

Martin set the tray down on Jon’s lap and sat next to him on the bed, grabbing one of the plates for himself. “I made you some breakfast. It’s your birthday and, well- I wanted to do something special for you, so, yeah! Breakfast in bed.”

Jon had a look of confliction on his face as he stared down. On one hand, this sort of thing was kind of expected coming from Martin, especially with all the times he’s made Jon tea and food before. But on the other hand, he was surprised someone would care enough to actually remember something like this and do something nice for him. He started tearing up a little bit. 

“You okay, Love?” Martin looked at Jon with a concerned look on his face as he held his hand.

Jon nodded and smiled, looking up at Martin. “Yes. Yes, I’m okay. Thank you for this.”

Martin took a sigh of relief and smiled bashfully. “Of course!”

The two ate their food in silence. Martin could tell just how much it meant to Jon that Martin did this for him, and Jon didn’t even need to speak a word of it. Jon was so eternally grateful to have Martin in his life.


End file.
